1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves toys with illuminable edibles either as a single toy figure or as a simulation toy with several illuminable edibles.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The combination of illuminable edibles illumed by a switchable battery powered light source has not been taught by the prior art. The teaching of edibles as a toy component has been limited to simple configurations such as candy necklaces, candy rings, and simple candy containers.
CE DE CANDY INC., teaches the use of edibles resembling miniature donuts, sold under the registered trademark "SMARTIES", strung together and sold as a necklace.
The TOPPS COMPANY INC., under U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 242646/242645 teach the use of a hard translucent candy resembling a gem attached to a finger ring holder under the trademark "RING POP".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,729 issued to Millstein, involved a transparent container formed and colored like the body of Santa Claus open at the top and having a closure in the form of the head of Santa Claus. The head threaded onto the body in such a manner that less than half a turn was needed to assure a tight connection. Inside the transparent container or body were multi-colored candies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,414 issued to Cavanagh, involved a container for packaging candies for children. The container simulated the face of a character, such as a person, with eye-like openings. Adjustments on the container provided for the rearranging of the colored candies inside to change the colors of the eye-like openings for amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,512 issued to Girsch et al., involved a shape-matching toy with a first plate having a plurality of different shape apertures therein and a plurality of block elements of corresponding shapes which are receivable in the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,030 issued to Morris et al., involved a candy container configured as a fowl or the like with the contained candy shaped like an egg. Squeezing or compressing the container caused an egg to be ejected from an orifice on the bottom of the container and simultaneously generating air pressure to activate a reed-type sound generator located in the bill of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,071, issued to Dvorsky involved a dispensing container for cigars, cigarettes and like small cylindrical objects. The container employed interconnected idler wheels, string and pulleys, springs, screws and linkages to segregate one article from the container by depressing a single key.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,817, issued to Ferrero involved a container for food products consisting of two trough shaped bodies which could be joined together releasably at their complementary free edges. One of the free edges had a notch which defined a slot with the other free edge when the bodies were joined together. The two bodies had appendages shaped so as to give the container an animal-like appearance, and some of the appendages served to support the container with the slot facing upwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,909, issued to Spector, involved a display package housing a cylindrical, transparent container whose externally-threaded neck received a screw-on cap. The container could be filled with shaped candy pieces having a figurative form such as that of miniature bears. The package was a hollow plastic figure whose form was similar to that of the smaller shaped candy pieces inside the container.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the combination of illuminable edibles illumed by a battery powered light source as taught by the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.